Quando Campânulas Sorriem
by Sweet Ruby Moon
Summary: O grande youkai das terras do Oeste e seu grande desejo de tornar uma certa miko feliz... O que fazer para alcançar o que almeja quando ninguém jamais ensinoulhe a simples arte de fazer alguém sorrir...?


**Disclaimer: **Não, não, não e não! Os personagens de Inuyasha não são meus!! Se fossem, eu garanto que a Kikyou não tinha morrido e já estaria com o Sesshoumaru há muito tempo....;

  
_Quando Campânulas Sorriem_

"Senhorita Kikyou!" Veio uma alegre voz infantil, seguida de uma risadinha cheia de vida. "Aqui, senhorita Kikyou!!"

Passos curtos e apressados eram ouvidos através daqueles verdes e amplos prados, localizados bem próximos à base de uma cadeia de montanhas íngremes e rochosas. Borboletas de todas as cores pairavam sobre a imensa diversidade de flores daquele lugar, a maioria delas plantadas ao redor do lago de águas tão transparentes quanto o próprio vento suave que brincava com as mechas castanhas da jovem menina que por ali corria.

Rin continuava sua alegre rotina pelos belos campos floridos onde ela, juntamente com o youkai sapo, Jaken, o grande youkai do Oeste, Sesshoumaru, e aquela que havia recentemente se tornado parte integrante do grupo de viajantes, a sacerdotisa ressuscitada, Kikyou, haviam montado acampamento há algumas horas. A garotinha divertia-se naquele local, movimentando-se o mais rápido que as pernas lhe permitiam, até alcançar o lago cujas águas cristalinas refletiam o rosto sempre tão enigmático da jovem donzela de longos cabelos negros que se encontrava sentada às suas margens.

"Olha, senhorita Kikyou!" Rin agachou-se ao lado de Kikyou, arfando levemente de cansaço, embora o brilho em seus olhos castanhos denotasse muita energia. Ela então abriu suas mãos e levou-as até a mulher ao seu lado, um amplo sorriso surgindo em seu rosto. "É essa aqui?"  


Kikyou desviou os olhos cor-de-terra das plácidas águas à sua frente e virou-se para Rin, mirando cautelosamente as ervas frescas nas mãos da criança. "Sim, muito bem, Rin. Essa era a erva que estávamos procurando." Ela sorriu, gentilmente tomando a planta das mãos de Rin. "Você aprende depressa."

"Ah!" O rosto da menina iluminou-se por um instante, suas bochechas ganhando um leve tom de rosa. "E o que ela faz?" Ela indagou, seus olhos curiosos observando atentamente os movimentos de Kikyou.

"Bom, uma infusão feita com essas ervas pode curar quase qualquer tipo de envenenamento... Se quiser, posso demonstrar a você como se faz."

"Verdade?" Ela juntou as palmas de suas mãos entusiasticamente, seus olhos brilhando ainda mais, se possível.

"Sim." Kikyou fez que sim com a cabeça, rindo levemente da reação da menina. "Mas vamos precisar de mais ervas..."

"Rin vai pegar!!!" Em um salto recheado de animação, ela pôs-se de pé e novamente saiu correndo na direção em que havia ido anteriormente.

Kikyou dedicou um sorriso gentil à criança que mais uma vez partia em uma breve e despreocupada procura, voltando sua atenção para o lago cristalino à sua frente, suas águas refletindo não apenas a bela imagem como também o interior da sacerdotisa naquele momento; calmo, sereno. Ela observava em silêncio as pétalas de cerejeira que nele dançavam, suavemente embaladas por fracas e ocasionais ondas a se formar, e com isso a miko permitiu que uma deliciosa sensação de paz invadisse sua alma.

Sua alma... Muito pouco havia sobrado dela naquele corpo de barro. Apenas cinqüenta anos haviam se passado, e a alma de Kikyou já havia retornado ao mundo dos vivos dentro de uma outra pessoa, sem esperar que sua dona original também fosse se reerguer do reino dos mortos. Poderia até se dizer que ela era vazia por dentro...mas a questão é que essa é uma verdade meramente parcial. Ela ainda possuía um ínfimo fragmento de sua alma, a parte de seu coração que odiava Inuyasha...

_Odiava... e amava._

Sim, ela amava. Por mais paradoxal que aquilo parecesse, ela amava aquele que seu coração odiava. Sua mente lutava dia após dia para tentar compreender o redemoinho de emoções em que a miko estava presa, porém os resultados eram tudo, menos positivos. Como alguém que supostamente era apenas uma casca oca podia alimentar tais sentimentos? Como ela ainda conseguia ser bondosa e exercer as atividades de uma miko comum? Por que ela ainda sentia compaixão pelos doentes e feridos de guerra que encontrava em suas viagens intermináveis, por que ainda sentia um choque de felicidade ao se deparar com o sorriso doce e inocente de crianças? A cada lua que surgia no céu, ela rezava para que encontrasse as respostas para suas indagações... entretanto, suas preces ainda não foram atendidas.

Os olhos amendoados da sacerdotisa presenciaram com leve surpresa o surgimento de novas ondas no lago, dessa vez mais fortes, vorazes e talvez até mesmo impiedosas, dado que elas agora engoliam as pacíficas flores que ali flutuavam. Aquele era o retrato perfeito do espírito de Kikyou, que mudava de manso e pacato para determinado, impetuoso e frenético em um soprar dos ventos mais intensos. Ela fora privada de sua alma, sim, contudo seu espírito jamais seria rechaçado. Afinal, era seu espírito que a mantinha vagando por essas terras, era seu espírito que não permitia que ela desistisse ou esmorecesse diante das adversidades em seu caminho... e será o seu espírito que a levará até aquele que ceifou sua vida e o mandará para o inferno.

Com um suspiro, Kikyou forçou aqueles pensamentos amargurados a se dissiparem. Ela se encontrava em um raro momento de tranqüilidade e certamente desejava agarrar-se àqueles preciosos segundos com todas as suas forças. Queria esquecer os tormentos do passado e se concentrar somente no presente imediato. Sim, ela iria abandonar temporariamente aquelas memórias e pensar em algo feliz...como Rin. Ah, aquela garotinha era mesmo impressionante. Conseguia cativar qualquer um com seus gestos, podia iluminar o mais sombrio dos corações com um simples sorriso. Teria sido essa a razão que levou o gélido Sesshoumaru a mantê-la por perto? Será que foi esse o motivo responsável pela gradual transformação interna do grande demônio do Oeste? Seria possível que até mesmo ele, em toda a sua arrogância e frieza, sentisse falta de alguém que lhe mostrasse algum...carinho? Não que ela quisesse saber, mas...

Um leve chacoalhar de cabeça e Kikyou já havia afastado aquele novo grupo de especulações. Os motivos de Sesshoumaru certamente não concerniam à ela, logo não deveriam ocupar espaço em sua mente já povoada com perguntas suficientes. De fato, ela sequer sabia o porquê do taiyoukai ter surgido em seus pensamentos de modo tão repentino... Provavelmente tinha sido por causa de Rin... Afinal, por que mais ela estaria pensando nele...?

Sua atenção foi dispersa quando seus ouvidos captaram uma risadinha cheia de alegria, lançando seus oculares cor-de-terra na direção em que ela percebera tal ruído. Sua vista deparou-se com Rin que, ao longe, brincava com as flores em algazarra enquanto Jaken reclamava do barulho que a pequenina causava. Um pequeno sorriso gracejou seus lábios e Kikyou novamente experimentou aquele tão bem-vindo sentimento de paz. Era estranho, mas a sacerdotisa sentia-se relativamente bem quando cercada por aquele grupo. Era quase como ela estivesse... em família outra vez.

_'Ridículo...'_ Ela pensou, irritada com o próprio subconsciente. Tudo bem que era fácil encarar Jaken como um irritante bichinho de estimação e que seus instintos maternais tão apurados a faziam enxergar Rin como uma irmãzinha mais nova ou até como uma filha, mas Sesshoumaru... Ah, aquele era um membro impossível de se encaixar na família de faz-de-conta de Kikyou... Com certeza não poderia ser visto como um irmão mais velho, muito menos como um pai... Assim sendo, que outro tipo de relacionamento ela poderia ter com ele...? 

Tapa mental. A miko enfureceu-se ao perceber que estava novamente a ocupar seu tempo com pensamentos sem importância sobre aquele youkai de cabelos estrelados, forçando sua atenção de volta para as águas límpidas do lago. Para sua surpresa, seus olhos depararam-se com a imagem refletida de um par de gemas douradas e ameaçadoramente estreitas, longos fios prateados emoldurando o fino rosto daquele que a fitava com tanta intensidade.

"Rin foi colher algumas ervas." Ela declarou sem qualquer outro movimento a não ser o de seus lábios, supondo que saber o paradeiro de sua protegida era o que Sesshoumaru desejava ali. "Posso vê-la daqui, então não há com o que se preocupar."

O taiyoukai acenou levemente com a cabeça depois de mirar a sacerdotisa por um breve segundo e dirigiu-se à cerejeira mais próxima, tomando seu lugar debaixo da sombra aconchegante da frondosa planta. Com as costas reclinadas no tronco da árvore e a perna esquerda esticada à sua frente, ele ergueu o outro joelho e o trouxe para perto de si, deixando que seu único braço descansasse sobre ele. Como de costume, externava uma calma mortal, mas interiormente ele estava inquieto, agitado... e ele sabia muito bem o motivo que o levara a sentir-se daquela maneira...

Um olhar furtivo lançado àquela mulher foi suficiente para fazer Sesshoumaru perder as forças por um milésimo de segundo. Ela já vinha acompanhando-o em suas jornadas há bastante tempo, entretanto, ele não fora ainda capaz de se livrar daquela sensação de desconforto e apreensão que atingia seu ser cada vez que ela estava por perto. O porquê disso ele tampouco conhecia. Parecia-lhe incompreensível, e até mesmo indigno dele, que uma mera humana pudesse afetá-lo de tal forma, e muitas luas já haviam brotado e morrido no céu sem que seus raios fossem brilhantes o suficiente para ilumina-lo em suas meditações.

De sua garganta surgiu um som abafado e quase imperceptível que se assemelhava a um rugido e ele forçou seus oculares a desviarem-se de Kikyou, sem entretanto obter qualquer sucesso. Para seu grande desgosto, o youkai houvera mais uma vez se deixado hipnotizar pela sacerdotisa e sem que pudesse fazer mais nada, ele reteve-se em admirar a bela donzela que se encontrava a meros passos de distância. Cascatas cor-de-ébano dançavam contra o vento, contrastando com a cor leitosa das delicadas feições da miko, enquanto seus oculares amendoados refletiam com serenidade os tons cianóticos do firmamento acima deles. Aquela visão divina era um prazer para qualquer homem, e nesse mínimo aspecto, Sesshoumaru não se diferenciava dos humanos, muito embora a idéia de que ele apreciava a sacerdotisa fosse repugnante a seus olhos.

Repugnante... Aquela deveria ser a palavra mais adequada para descrever Kikyou. Como se já não fosse suficiente o fato de ela estar morta e utilizar-se de almas alheias para permanecer no mundo dos mortais, ela era uma humana. Uma humana que em um passado remoto se envolvera com seu meio-irmão asqueroso e que certamente ainda nutria sentimentos por ele. Ah, como aquilo o irritava! Era inadmissível que qualquer criatura, humana ou não, se importasse com aquele meio-youkai irritante, especialmente a Kikyou. Afinal, ela fora a guardiã da Jóia de Quatro Almas, e se ela tivesse mantido-se firme em sua missão, o abominável Naraku jamais teria nascido...

Sim, ela era culpada pela existência do maldito que se atrevera a desafiar a superioridade do grande youkai do Oeste... Ela foi fraca, deixou-se levar por Inuyasha e acabou por desviar do rumo que sua vida deveria ter tomado, de sua obrigação como guardiã de um artefato tão poderoso e perigoso como aquela jóia... Uma mulher muito repugnante, de fato. Repugnante, desprezível, irritante e indigna de qualquer sentimento que não fosse ódio ou repulsa.

"Algum problema, Sesshoumaru?" A voz sempre tão calma de Kikyou interrompeu o curso dos pensamentos do youkai. Ela se mantivera emudecida por um longo período, embora há muito já houvesse percebido algo estranho naquele que a acompanhava. "Posso sentir que está muito inquieto."

O taiyoukai permaneceu calado, lançando um olhar de irritação sobre a moça. Sua curiosidade demasiada com freqüência a levava a encher Sesshoumaru com perguntas intermináveis, perguntas que apenas faziam com que ele se sentisse ainda mais irrequieto do que ele normalmente sentia-se quando na presença daquela mulher.

"Por acaso..." Ela finalmente virou-se para fitá-lo com mais intensidade, na esperança de que aquilo o faria responder. "...minha presença o incomoda?"

Olhos dourados estreitaram-se perigosamente enquanto o youkai amaldiçoava a miko em silêncio. Ele não movera sequer um músculo, pronunciara sequer uma sílaba, e ainda assim, aquela mulher era capaz de ler sua mente... Como ela conseguia? Até que ponto iam seus poderes, e por que ele sentia tamanha intimidação ao cruzar olhares com ela? Aquilo o enfurecia, mas no momento, ele deixaria aquelas indagações ao vento para que este as soprasse para longe dali e, com um virar de sua cabeça, ele voltou sua atenção ao lago á sua frente, deixando que aqueles ares repletos de pretensa hostilidade fossem a única resposta da sacerdotisa.

Desapontada, Kikyou permitiu que um triste suspiro escapasse de seus lábios, seus olhos caindo melancolicamente sobre as mãos pálidas que repousavam em seu colo. Ela já deveria esperar reação similar do taiyoukai, já que aquela era a atitude usual dele, contudo ela não conseguia evitar; sua indiferença e frieza a incomodavam e entristeciam, muito embora ela desconhecesse a razão.

Um breve segundo se passou e Sesshoumaru rendeu-se a seus desejos e discretamente dedicou um olhar à imagem da miko, observando seu belo reflexo através do canto de seus olhos cor-de-âmbar, apesar de ter lutado para resistir à tentação. Para sua surpresa, ela pareceu-lhe tão triste e abatida... De fato, uma visão deprimente, tanto que fez até mesmo o coração inabalável e frio do youkai se apertar, se fechar em agonia, e tal sensação apenas tornou-se pior e mais aguda ao perceber que ele havia sido o motivo do desânimo de Kikyou.

Era inútil. Ele havia tentado, havia forçado ódio e antipatia contra aquela humana... Havia procurado todos os defeitos, todas as falhas e aspectos negativos dela, buscado vê-la como um ser desprezível que ele deveria detestar, de quem ele deveria se afastar...tudo inútil. De um modo ou de outro, ela sempre conseguia atraí-lo de volta, sempre conseguia fazer seu coração balançar com culpa cada vez que ele e sua atitude gélida enchiam aqueles belos olhos cor-de-mogno com melancolia, e certamente não seria diferente desta vez.

Havia vezes em que ele mesmo não compreendia os motivos que o levavam a tentar odiar aquela mulher, especialmente porque ela jamais causara-lhe nenhum mal, pelo menos não diretamente. Ela era uma aliada leal e determinada, sempre agia de forma gentil e doce com Rin, e a garotinha obviamente demonstrava grande carinho e admiração pela sacerdotisa, talvez tanto quanto pelo próprio Sesshoumaru... e embora admitir tal coisa abrisse uma ferida antiga em seu orgulho, ele devia a ela a própria vida. Ele realmente não possuía motivos para reclamar ou para repugná-la, entretanto almejava tal coisa com grande intensidade...

_Então por quê..?_

Por que ele desejava tanto desprezá-la...? Simplesmente porque ela era uma humana? Aquele seu preconceito sem sentido, sem razão de ser, o forçava a odiar uma das poucas pessoas que haviam sido bondosas com ele? Que haviam demonstrado um pouco de preocupação, que haviam se aproximado dele com receio e cautela, sim, mas jamais com medo do monstro que ele é? Uma crendice tão infantil como aquela iria afastá-lo da coisa mais próxima que ele possuía de uma... uma...

Sesshoumaru encontrou-se em uma incomum falta de palavras para descrever o quê aquela mulher representava para ele. Era uma aliada, sim, mas também era mais que isso. Ela era diferente dos outros humanos, e ele sentia que podia confiar e contar com ela... É claro que essas opiniões jamais foram expostas, mas Kikyou era quase como uma amiga para ele... ou talvez... Não, não... Ele não podia negar que o tempo lhe ensinara a ter certa consideração ou até mesmo, admiração, pela miko, mas... tais sentimentos não iam além desses limites, ou pelo menos...

_...Era o que ele queria acreditar._

Com uma emoção que levemente se assemelhava à timidez surgindo em seu semblante, o lorde das terras do Oeste virou-se completamente para a distraída sacerdotisa e, em uma rara ocasião de sua extensa vida, ele genuinamente desejou que alguém além de si próprio estivesse feliz naquele momento. Talvez aquilo fosse um pedido quase impossível, dado que a trágica existência de Kikyou provavelmente não lhe mostrava muitos caminhos até a felicidade... Entretanto, ele se contentaria com um simples sorriso, por menor que fosse, desde que sincero.

_O que fazer...?_

O que fazer para compensar o desapontamento que ele causara...? De que modo ele poderia fazer um pequeno sorriso gracejar as lindas e delicadas feições de Kikyou...? Ele se encontrava sem ação, sem ter idéia de como agir, e vindo do grande, sábio youkai das terras do Oeste, isso era algo com que se preocupar. Ele conhecia as melhores táticas de guerra, sabia como usar a força dos inimigos contra eles e sempre se orgulhou de ser um verdadeiro mestre no que tange a arte de batalhar com uma espada... Para sua infelicidade, ninguém jamais o ensinou a simples arte de fazer uma pessoa sorrir, e ele não se preocupara com isso, nunca em sua vida... até agora.

Ele queria... Ansiava por vê-la sorrindo... Parecia loucura, mas não havia mais nada que ele desejasse mais naquele instante do que ver o sorriso de Kikyou... Mais do que a destruição de Naraku, mais do que possuir a Tetsusaiga, ele almejava aquele sorriso, algo tão simples que lhe parecia quase inalcançável... Um desafio, talvez... Ah, como ele apreciava um desafio, e se orgulhava de ter vencido todos aqueles que já lhe foram impostos...

_...E este não seria diferente._

Aquilo agora não se tratava mais de um simples capricho a ser atendido; era um desafio no qual ele deveria triunfar, uma questão de honra. Uma estratégia... Precisava pensar em uma maneira de fazê-la sorrir... Quem sabe ela ficaria feliz com a morte de Inuyasha... Poderia funcionar, se ele tivesse idéia dos lugares por onde seu meio-irmão e seu patético grupo de amigos humanos vagavam... Ele poderia sair à procura deles, mas sua caçada provavelmente não seria rápida, e ele não agüentaria ver aquele rosto triste por muito mais tempo...

Idéia descartada. Precisava de algo mais breve, algo que estivesse a seu alcance... Talvez Rin pudesse ajudá-lo... Afinal, a sacerdotisa sempre pareceu-lhe mais tranqüila e até mesmo alegre quando a garotinha estava ao seu redor, brincando, gargalhando, enchendo-a de carinho... Não, isso seria quase como trapacear. Não poderia receber ajuda de ninguém, afinal, ele fizera Kikyou ficar triste e ele deveria sozinho arrancar um sorriso daqueles lábios... Isso não significava que imitar as atitudes da criança fosse um artifício inválido naquele jogo...

Estava resolvido. Iria agir como Rin e demonstraria carinho para com a miko. É claro que ele não percebeu que deveria deixar tanto o seu orgulho quanto seu desprezo pela raça humana para trás se queria utilizar-se desta tática... Ou talvez ele tenha notado, mas sua obsessão em fazê-la sorrir fosse tão importante que ele simplesmente tenha renegado aqueles sentimentos a um segundo plano... Como quer que fosse, ele não se preocupava com tais assuntos no momento. Sua mente estava flutuando em pensamentos, procurando a melhor maneira de ser carinhoso com Kikyou...

Flutuando, flutuando... até que pousou em um daqueles dias de um passado remoto, dias que já haviam se perdido em suas memórias, mas que miraculosamente haviam ressurgido em suas meditações com a clareza e o calor de um Sol de verão. Lembrou-se de sua infância, e de quando sua falecida mãe o embalava em seus braços quando ele se sentia desprotegido e abandonado... Ah, como aquela sensação acolhedora lhe fazia bem... Provavelmente uma das pouquíssimas coisas que o faziam esboçar um tímido sorriso. Talvez aquela fosse a resposta... Talvez ele pudesse trazer um pouco de alegria, ou pelo menos de conforto ao rosto de Kikyou com um...abraço.

E ficou a imaginar como seria abraçar aquela humana, tê-la tão perto dele... Será que ela iria rejeitá-lo? Será que a surpresa que com certeza cairia sobre ela seria boa ou má? E o quê ela iria pensar daquela demonstração de carinho tão súbita? Iria retribuí-la? Será que ela também iria acolhê-lo em seus braços? E como seria deixar-se envolver por aquela mulher sempre tão misteriosa? E se ele se arrependesse de seu ato tão impetuoso? E se ele acabasse machucando-a ainda mais com suas palavras cruéis...? As perguntas eram tantas, e as respostas não existiam...

_...Mas ele não se importava._  


A mera idéia de ficar tão próximo da sacerdotisa o empolgava, como que um feitiço do qual ele não desejava ser libertado. Ele queira saber... Queria abraçá-la e encontrar as soluções para todas as suas indagações anteriores... Queria senti-la, queria conforta-la com seu calor e seus carinhos... Tomar seu fino rosto de porcelana em sua mão e olhá-la nos olhos, descobrir o que se passava pela mente intrincada e enigmática daquela mulher...e deixar que ela também o revelasse, que descobrisse tudo o que tentava esconder por trás daquela máscara fria e sem emoção... Que ela soubesse...o que ele realmente sentia.

Suspirou.

Refletiu.

Concentrou-se.

Mergulhou nas profundezas de sua alma para encontrar coragem e determinação, e finalmente...

_...Sua decisão foi tomada._

Um último olhar repleto de expectativa e um toque de nervosismo lançado ao objeto de seus desejos, e o taiyoukai se preparou para pôr-se de pé novamente, seu olhar afiado sempre fixo em Kikyou, refletindo incomum calor e bondade. Aquela era a hora... Poderia enfim revelar-se, permitir que a sacerdotisa quebrasse as muralhas de pedra e gelo que ele erguera sobre si, deixar ela, e somente ela, conhecesse o que ele vinha guardando em seu interior por tanto tempo... Que ela soubesse que ele...

"Senhorita Kikyou!!" A voz animada de Rin, que corria na direção de Kikyou trazendo consigo mais flores e ervas do que podia carregar, desperta o youkai de seu transe momentário, fazendo com que desviasse seu olhar da humana que ele estava prestes a abraçar há apenas poucos segundos. "Veja o que a Rin encontrou!!!"

"Hmm?" Os cantos dos lábios da miko curvaram-se ligeiramente para cima em um pequeno sorriso enquanto ela observava a garotinha se ajoelhar ao seu lado. "O que trouxe aí, Rin?"

"Rin pegou as ervas que a gente precisava pra fazer aquela nifu... funi... fusi..." Ela coçou a cabeça com força, direcionando um olhar confuso à miko. "Erm... Como é que era mesmo?"

"Infusão." Ela corrigiu em tom gentil, tomando as plantas dos braços da pequenina. "Fico feliz que as tenha encontrado sozinha."

"Sim!" Rin fez que sim com a cabeça, deitando um ramalhete sortido sobre o colo de Kikyou. "E olha só quantas flores bonitas a Rin achou também!"

"São realmente muito lindas, Rin." Ela baixou seu olhar, admirando as dúzias de margaridas, lírios, cravos e uma variedade de outras flores que descansavam em seu colo.

"É, mas olha só essa aqui!" Rin praticamente mergulhou naquela montanha florida e, quando ressurgiu, segurava uma singela flor violeta de pétalas arredondadas em suas mãozinhas, exibindo-a para a sacerdotisa. "É uma das mais bonitas, mas eu não sei qual é o nome dela..."

O sorriso de Kikyou expandiu-se levemente ao pousar seus olhos sobre aquela flor em particular. "Isso é uma campânula chinesa. Os antigos chineses costumavam colocar essas flores nos túmulos de seus entes queridos como um tributo a eles."

"Campânula chinesa..." Rin repetiu aquelas palavras, tentando fixar a informação recém-adquirida em sua mente. "Uma flor dos mortos... É bonita, mas tem uma história bem triste..."

"De fato, muito triste..."

"Ah, mas Rin não se importa! Essa flor vai ser a favorita da Rin!!!" Ela exclamou com grande entusiasmo, apertando a campânula contra seu peito.

"Que bom. E você sabia..." Kikyou inclinou-se para frente e sussurrou as próximas palavras. "... que elas também eram as favoritas da minha mãe, e que por isso eu tenho esse nome?"

"Hmm? Kikyou significa campânula chinesa?" A miko fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. "Nossa, que lindo! É por isso que essas flores são quase tão bonitas quanto a senhorita Kikyou!"

"Ora, obrigada pelo elogio." Ela estendeu uma mão para afagar os cabelos da criança.

"Ah, já sei! Rin vai guardar essas flores com muito cuidado, assim Rin sempre vai ter a senhorita Kikyou por perto!!"

"Você quer mesmo... me ter sempre por perto, Rin...?" A voz de Kikyou era uma mistura de alegria, surpresa e até mesmo, tristeza.

"Sim!!" Rin acenou veementemente e engatou em um discurso animado e interminável. "Rin gosta muito da senhorita Kikyou, porque a senhorita Kikyou é muito boa e gosta de brincar com a Rin, ao contrário do chato do senhor Jaken que está sempre reclamando e mandando a Rin ficar quieta, mas a Rin gosta dele assim mesmo, e tem também o Ah e o Un, mas eles não podem brincar com a Rin porque o senhor Sesshoumaru precisa deles e fala pra Rin não brincar com eles e a Rin obedece, porque a Rin gosta muito do senhor Sesshoumaru e não quer ver ele chateado e a Rin faz tudo pra ver ele contente! Ah, Rin vai dar uma campânula pro senhor Sesshoumaru também, e ele com certeza vai ficar feliz em saber que vai sempre poder ter a senhorita Kikyou do lado dele!!"

Os olhos achocolatados de Kikyou arregalaram em surpresa com a idéia tão inocente de Rin. Ela realmente achava que Sesshoumaru iria desejar tê-la sempre ao seu lado? Que isso o faria feliz? Ela queria ter tido a chance de impedir Rin de fazer tal coisa, mas a garotinha fora mais rápida e já se encontrava um mero passo de distância do lorde youkai.

"Senhor Sesshoumaru!!" Ele virou-se preguiçosamente para fitar a menina assim que seus ouvidos captaram sua voz. "Senhor Sesshoumaru, olha o que a Rin trouxe para o senhor!! Não é bonita?"

Os olhos dourados do taiyoukai examinaram o conteúdo das mãos de Rin com um certo desdém, imaginando que motivos levaram a garotinha a presenteá-lo com algo tão simplório quanto aquela pequena flor de pétalas cor-de-violeta. "É uma campânula, e é muito especial!" Ela prosseguiu, ignorando o rígido olhar de Sesshoumaru. "O nome da senhorita Kikyou veio dessa flor, sabia??"

Aquela mulher outra vez... Ele já estava conseguindo esquecer... Estava conseguindo voltar à sua razão usual e ignorar aqueles impulsos sem sentido que ele antes sentira... e agora isso. De alguma forma, a menção do nome da sacerdotisa fez com que ele prestasse uma atenção mais cuidadosa nas palavras de Rin.

"Rin vai guardar algumas com ela, pra que Rin possa sempre ficar perto da senhorita Kikyou!" Ela estendeu seus curtos braços ao youkai, oferecendo-lhe a flor. "Se o senhor Sesshoumaru ficar com uma, também vai poder estar sempre com a senhorita Kikyou!"

Os largos e compridos dedos de Sesshoumaru fizeram seu caminho até a criança, tomando a flor de suas mãos e levando-a até seus olhos cor-de-âmbar. Ele girava o fino caule da planta entre seus dedos, cuidando para que suas garras afiadas não danificassem aquele ser e examinando cada mínimo detalhe de sua estrutura com uma expressão ilegível sobre seu rosto. Rin também o observava com grande expectativa, curiosa em saber se seu presente havia agradado o youkai. Por fim, seus lábios se partiram e deixaram escapar umas poucas palavras, as únicas que ele havia pronunciado em um longo intervalo. "Campânula... É bonita..."

E embora ele quisesse que suas palavras se referissem à flor em suas mãos, seus oculares de um dourado flamejante estavam fixos em um outro ser...

Há apenas dois ou três metros de distância, Kikyou sentava-se à beira do lago, delicadamente removendo aquela chuva de flores de cima de si. Ao captar as parcas palavras do taiyoukai, ela virou-se, deparando-se com uma cena incomum; Sesshoumaru segurava aquela simples campânula com grande cuidado, como se fosse algo de muito valor para ele, enquanto seu olhar geralmente indiferente e ríspido agora continha um estranho tom de gentileza e calor, pairando intensamente sobre ela. Ela sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo, e se ainda lhe restasse uma gota de sangue em suas veias, ela teria enrubescido.

Ela desviou seu olhar embaraçado daquele intimidador que Sesshoumaru lhe lançava por um breve segundo, sem saber como agir àquela situação inusitada. Ela queria perguntar... Queria saber o que havia causado aquela mudança drástica no comportamento do youkai... Mas ela sabia que seria inútil; ele jamais responderia. Enfim, ela decidiu por manter-se calada, seus lábios curvando-se levemente para cima enquanto ela virava-se para novamente fitar o demônio de cabelos prateados, deixando-se levar por um impulso. Um segundo passou tão rápido como a luz, e para a surpresa de Sesshoumaru e até da própria Kikyou, ela fez para ele algo com que jamais sonhara...

_Ela sorriu._

Um sorriso breve, tímido e um pouco assustado, mas ainda assim, um sorriso verdadeiro. Ela desconhecia o porquê de tão poucas palavras e ações tão ínfimas a tornarem tão contente, mas ela jamais poderia negar aquele fato, assim como Sesshoumaru não poderia negar a enorme satisfação que aquele singelo gesto lhe causava interiormente, pois embora ele não demonstrasse isso com atos, seu olhar o condenava.

E ficaram a se entreolhar por mais alguns instantes, breves momentos que pareciam conter a própria eternidade dentro de suas barreiras invisíveis, e ainda assim densas, tanto que qualquer um poderia esticar seus dedos e tocá-las. Aquela trava de olhares era tão intensa quanto os sentimentos que há muito começaram a brotar no interior mais resguardado daqueles dois entes, tão íntima quanto os beijos que os dois secretamente ansiavam por trocar, tão reconfortante quanto os abraços e carinhos que desejavam dedicar um ao outro, tão desesperada quanto as palavras de apreço e ternura que ecoavam em suas mentes, gritando por liberdade, implorando por uma chance de vir à tona...

Entretanto, todos aqueles sentimentos abafados teriam que esperar. Ainda não era a ocasião certa para libertá-los, e os dois tinham consciência disso. Como que lendo a mente um do outro, ou simplesmente porque ambos não tinham coragem de prosseguir, eles entraram em um acordo mudo, desviando os olhares enfeitiçados quase que ao mesmo tempo. "Já é hora de irmos." Ele pôs-se de pé e alertou em seu tom austero de sempre, dando as costas às duas humanas. "Guardem seus pertences e vamos seguir em frente."

"Tá!" Rin curvou-se brevemente e correu de volta para Kikyou, contente que o youkai havia aceitado sua oferenda.

Ele seguiu seu caminho, a cabeça erguida e sua expressão de orgulho e frieza retocando os ares de indiferença que o rodeavam. Mais alguns passos, porém, e não foi capaz de conter seus impulsos; seus pensamentos o trouxeram de volta à miko e à flor que ele ainda segurava entre os dedos. Lembrou-se de tudo que viera à seu mente há apenas alguns minutos, pouco antes de ele chamar o nome da campânula... Lembrou-se de ter comparado a flor àquela que possuía o mesmo nome...

Kikyou... Tão delicada e bela quanto as pétalas da perfumada planta... A flor dos mortos para quem já não mais pertencia a este plano mortal, mas que ainda assim permanecia, resistia ao seu próprio destino... Forte como a flor que mostra-se sempre pronta para enfrentar as adversidades naturais, mas que necessita de alguém que a ampare, que a proteja dos inimigos que ela não pode combater... Ela não poderia... não deveria ser abandonada, e ele cuidaria pessoalmente para que tal nunca ocorresse... O grande príncipe das terras do Oeste, tornando-se um humilde jardineiro cujo único propósito é cuidar de uma singular campânula...

_Ele protegeria a campânula... ou melhor..._

_...Protegeria a sua campânula._

Com um mínimo de hesitação, ele olhou para trás por cima dos ombros e deparou-se com a pacífica e calmante imagem de suas duas protegidas recolhendo as ervas e flores que haviam se espalhado com o vento; Rin, como sempre, divertia-se, gargalhando até mesmo quando ela perdia mais flores do que recolhia, e Kikyou a acompanhava, ainda com aquele lindo e sereno sorriso em seu semblante. Embora não houvesse sinais de qualquer emoção em seu rosto, Sesshoumaru se alegrou em ver que a sacerdotisa não mais estava triste, pelo menos não no momento...

Chegariam horas em que a melancolia viria a se apoderar dela novamente. Ele sabia que aquela felicidade que ela agora demonstrava, embora genuína, era muito breve, e que caberia a ele prolongar aquele sentimento agradável por tanto tempo quanto ele fosse capaz. Aquela seria sua missão e uma motivação adicional para buscar a destruição de Naraku... Lutaria não mais por si mesmo apenas, mas também por ela, alcançaria o que seu meio-irmão desprezível não foi capaz de fazer... E quando a ocasião chegasse, talvez ele pudesse levar adiante o que hoje a falta de coragem o impediu de fazer...

_'Vou sempre protegê-la... minha mal-afortunada campânula...'_

E com esse juramento silencioso, ele virou-se para o Norte novamente, mirando a pequena e indefesa flor que jazia na palma de sua mão. Ele hesitou por um segundo antes de guardar a planta dentro de suas vestes, colocando-a em um bolso provisório do lado esquerdo de seu tórax e baixou sua cabeça, olhos dourados como o horizonte agora fechados. Seus pensamentos mais uma vez flutuaram livremente até a reconfortante imagem da sorridente Kikyou e, antes que pudesse perceber, o grande youkai das terras do Oeste encontrou-se fazendo algo que há tempos não fazia de forma tão espontânea...

_Ele sorriu.  
_

_~~ // ~~ // ~~ _

**_ Notas da Autora:_**

**Sobre a Kikyou estar viajando com o Sesshoumaru: **Essa fanfic faz parte de uma pequena coleção de one-shots que eu planejo escrever, todos baseados na minha outra fic, '_Unraveling Melody' (em Inglês),_onde Kikyou e Sesshoumaru formaram uma aliança para derrotar Naraku. Considerem essa como a fic 'matriz' e as outras como ramificações que não irão aparecer na fic original, mas que ainda assim fazem parte dela.

**Sobre os motivos que me levam a escrever fanfics em Inglês: **Venhamos e convenhamos... Sesshoumaru/Kikyou não é um casal muito bem aceito e tem poucos fãs, menos ainda fãs brasileiros. Quando se passa tanto tempo nos dedicando à uma fic, o mínimo que se esperaé que elas tenham um público de leitores razoável, o que eu só conseguia encontrar entre otakus que falam Inglês. É uma lei bem simples: se quer ter sucesso, adapte-se às exigências de mercado. xP

**Sobre o porquê de eu ter escrito essa em Português: **Finalmente encontrei um público brasileiro que apóia o casal; pequeno, é verdade, mas ainda assim existente. Foi por essas pessoas que eu decidi escrever esta fic em Português, e também porque eu precisava saber se eu _ainda conseguia _escrever na minha língua nativa. x.x; 

**To my fellow English-speaking Sessh/Kiky fans: **Fear not, people! The original fanfic is being written in English, therefore all the one-shots based on it will be in English as well. I'll personally translate 'Quando Campânulas Sorriem' (_When Bellflowers Smile) _to English, I promise! ^_^

**R&R! **


End file.
